John Brown's blacksmith shop
's blacksmith shop]] John Brown's blacksmith shop was a smithy owned by John Brown located in Port Royal. Brown mainly had an apprentice, most notably Will Turner, who forged many swords while working in the shop. Although Brown was a drunk who seldom did any work, it was his forge and so his name decorated the swords Will makes. In this dusty Port Royal smithy, Will pumps the huge bellows and stokes the charcoal furnace. The furnace flames heat cold steel until it glows white hot. Forging a beautiful sword blade is punishing work; the many hours of hammering, folding, grinding, and polishing have given Will patience and strength. History Apprentice hired , the owner]] At some point, John Brown employed Will Turner at his shop at some point following Turner's rescue aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. Brown was known to be a drunk, and it was Will who commonly used the machinery and tools of the smithy. Although Brown was a drunk who seldom does any work, it was his forge and so his name decorated the swords Will made.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p.22-23 "Will Turner" For the years he's worked in the smithy, Will filled racks with swords, using them for dueling practice for three hours every day. in the smithy.]] In this dusty Port Royal smithy, Will Turner pumped the huge bellows and stokes the charcoal furnace. The furnace flames heat cold steel until it glows white hot. Forging a beautiful sword blade is punishing work; the many hours of hammering, folding, grinding, and polishing have given Will patience and strength. It was here that Turner forged James Norrington's sword, for the ceremony of Norrington's promotion to Commodore, though Governor Weatherby Swann believed that it was his master who had fashioned the elegant weapon. Duel in the smithy s with Jack Sparrow.]] Jack Sparrow used the smithy as a hiding place after escaping Commodore James Norrington's men, and used the forge's cogwheels to break his manacles. Turner arrived at that moment, and engaged Sparrow in a duel. Various swords were wielded and discarded during the fight, which was ended by Sparrow pulling a flintlock on his opponent. However, John Brown was able to knock the pirate unconscious, and Sparrow was duly arrested. Further works in the smithy Turner was working in the smithy the night of the Black Pearl's attack on Port Royal. Arming himself with an axe and a sword from the smithy, Turner joined the desperate fight for the town. Turner continued to work at the smithy following his adventures at the Isla de Muerta, and it was here that he was arrested by Lord Cutler Beckett's men prior to his wedding to Elizabeth Swann. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''The Capture of Jack Sparrow!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references de:John Browns Schmiede it:Bottega di John Brown Category:Port Royal locations